DuckTape
by Eat Love Write
Summary: Kensi Blye is known for doing the impossible. And, with only a roll of Duck-Tape, she manages to do it again. Now Kensi is in a bit of a sticky situation, and once again, she calls her partner, Deeks to come help her. But even he never saw this one coming. Just a short, enirely fluffy Densi one-shot! Enjoy!


**Here goes! This is a really random fic that I came up with out of nowhere, so don't blame me if it's sort-of unrealistic. For someone reason I can totally picture Kensi of all people getting into this situation. Sorry if they are a little OOC, but anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For some reason I don't own NCIS: LA or any of its characters. I'm **_**stuck**_** on that fact too! (Ignore the really bad Duck-Tape humor) **

* * *

_Kensi looked at him, grinning softly. He took her hand playing with her fingers. He kissed her hand gently, relishing the small flutter her eyelids gave. In response, he kissed both her eyelids before moving down to her soft, welcoming lips. She snuggled snugly up against him, bare skin to bare skin and finally, in this peaceful moments, the dreaded three words passed his lips_

"_Kensi, I love-"_

His cellphone's annoying ringtone cuts straight through the middle of his dream. And Detective Marty Deeks lets out a loud groan. He knows he shouldn't have dreams about his partner, but more and more often, she's been all he sees every time he closes his eyes. He knows he's fallen for her, he's known for a long time. But everyday, he keeps on pretending, for the sake of their partnership. The one that he wishes could be so much more. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Deeks fumbles for his phone, the screen announcing that it's one o'clock in the morning and he lets out another, louder groan. Then his eyes catch on the caller ID. It's Kensi. Immediately all the fog of the dream is banished from his mind, and he sits up straight in his bed, flipping his phone open.

"Kensi? What's wrong? Are you at your house still? How quick do you need me there? I can be there in 8 minutes." Deeks rambles into the phone worriedly, already pulling on boxers and shorts. He knows without a doubt that something must be wrong, because why else would his partner call at one in the morning? After they had seen each other less than four hours ago at one of their frequent movie nights.

He hears muted thudding in the background and his panic levels rise to new heights. "Kensi? Fern? Answer me please!" He hears a pained sigh from Kensi, and then her soft voice finally comes through.

"Deeks, I know its late, but could you come over and help me out? I got myself into a bit of a sticky situation. But you have to promise not to laugh when you get here." Her voice comes through slightly muffled, and he hears more thudding in the background. Besides the fact that she sounds relatively okay, Deeks can't help being even more worried.

"I'll be over in 8 minutes Kens. Just don't go anywhere." Deeks says into the phone, pulling a shirt over his head, and jogging out his door, keys in hand. He actually _hears_ Kensi's glare through the phone and seconds before he hangs up, he hears her mumble.

"I couldn't move if I tried."

Though the ride to her place usually takes 15 minutes with light traffic, Deeks stays true to his word and gets there in 8 minutes. He breaks several traffic laws along the way, but the road is relatively empty at this time of the night, so he gets away with it. When he pulls up to her house, he hardly waits for the car to stop before jumping out, drawing his gun, and heading up her walk. He tests the doorknob and finds it locked. Deeks is tempted to break down her door, but can all to easily picture the trip to the ICU if there is in fact was nothing too seriously wrong with Kensi. He's sure she would severely punish him for overreacting. Instead he takes the key to her house from his key ring and puts it in the lock. (Last month they had given each other keys to their respective houses, since they had movie nights three or four times a week.) He twists the key in the lock, clicks the safety off his gun, and shoves open her door. The sight that greets him is enough to make him freeze, his mouth agape.

Lying in the middle of the cluttered living room floor, covered in pink and black zebra striped Duck-Tape, is his partner and best friend, Kensi Marie Blye.

* * *

Deeks very slowly holsters his gun and closes the door. All the while staring wide-eyed at his partner.

"Kensi?" He calls softly, too much in shock to crack a joke at the moment. But when his partner rolls towards him, and he takes in the sight of her beautiful face covered in Duck-Tape, it's all too much.

"I guess you really did get yourself into a _sticky situation._" Deeks smirks, and then unable to hold it back any longer, flops to the ground and cries with laughter. He can feel her glare on his back, but it for once, does nothing to control him. When he finally calms down enough to sit up, he can't help but feel slightly guilty at Kensi's pained expression. He walks over to her, and takes in the sight before him; and he is stumped. He can think of no possible way that she could get herself into a situation like this.

"Are you done yet?" Kensi's voice rings out, sharp with the promise that he'll pay for this later. Her face is bright red, but her voice is still muffled, and now he can see why. A piece of Duck-Tape stretches across a portion of her mouth, before continuing up and weaving through her hair. His smirk grows wider.

"I don't know, I think I like you taped up. It means you can't punch me." If possible, his words cause Kensi's glare to grow hotter.

"Deeks you help me out of here right now, so help me god, or I will make your life a living hell.

And that is a promise I _will_ keep." Kensi says, blatantly cursing at him and the stupid Duck-Tape. She struggles in it fiercely for a second, and ends up even more stuck.

Still struggling with his laughter, Deeks just nods once before grinning.

"Only if you promise to tell me how you ended up like this. I have a feeling that this is a pretty humorous story." A sigh of agreement is his only answer, so he immediately gets to work.

* * *

Not too far into untangling his partner, they run into a problem. The Duck-Tape refuses to come off of her shirt. It sticks so well that it seems to be infused into it.

"Okay, I'm going to try to pull your shirt over your head, okay Kens?" Deeks asks, knowing this was crossing the line that they had so carefully drawn between them. Kensi shakes her head. Deeks feels a rush of inexplicable disappointment, and not just a tiny bit of hurt.

"Before you do that you have to get the Duck-Tape off my face. I would prefer to keep my face on when you pull the shirt off." Kensi says, awkwardly pointing at her face with Duck-Taped hands. While she points with her hands, Deeks studies Kensi a bit more closely. He sees that she is not completely covered with one, long, uncut piece Duck-Tape, but also by little balls of Duck-Tape that had gotten somewhat stuck together. That's when Deeks puts two and two together, Kensi had tried to Duck-Tape something! That's how she ended up like this! Smirking slightly, Deeks asks,

"What was it that you were trying to Duck-Tape Fern?" His question is met with dead silence and a heated glare from Kensi.

"I'll tell you after you untangle me. Now, _please _hurry up, I've been stuck in this position for over an hour." At his questioning look, Kensi sighs and adds, "It took me at least 45 minutes to get my cell phone and make a call." Wisely keeping his mouth shut, Deeks goes back to trying to unDuck-Tape Kensi's face.

Picking up a pair of scissors, Deeks cuts the Duck-Tape on either side so when he's done with it, he can just ball it up and throw it away. Once completed, Deeks carefully starts peeling it off Kensi's face. His ministrations are met by a sharp hiss of pain from Kensi. He tries pulling it off slowly, but Kensi quickly interrupts.

"Please Deeks, just rip it off, nice and quick like a Band-Aid." Deeks looks at Kensi uncertainly.

"Your going to lose a lot of those chocolate locks, Kens. And it will hurt like hell." Kensi just shake her head at him and whispers,

"Please." Deeks shakes his head in defeat, and readjusts his grip on the Duck-Tape.

"One. Two. Three!" And with a mighty tug, the Duck-Tape comes free. Along with a rather large chunk of Kensi's hair. Her face contorts in pain, and a breath hisses through her teeth. Having no idea what to do, Deeks uncharacteristically rubs small circles on his partner's back, not making a single joke. When Kensi calms down enough to continue, Deeks sees there are tears from the pain welling in eyes. Impulsively, Deeks uses his thumb to tenderly brush away one that's fallen. If Kensi wasn't nearly immobile, Deeks is sure she would have slapped him away. Or, judging by the soft and nearly vulnerable look in her eyes, maybe not. Before she has the time to say anything, Deeks is gently puling the gray and Duck-Tape covered pajama shirt over Kensi's head. They maintain eye contact, and Kensi shivers, not only from the air on her bare skin, but also because of the _something_ that she can't name in Deeks' gaze.

"If you say anything about this being the start of a dream sequence…" Kensi quips, trying weakly to lighten the tension and seriousness of the room.

"Actually no this isn't one of them. I've never had a dream about you covered in Duck-Tape. But now, I might be _stuck_ on it." Deeks says, smirking, Kensi just groans at his bad humor. "Hey, I have so many Duck-Tape jokes… I'm only holding off for your sake." At Kensi's sharp look, Deeks just shakes his head, chuckling, and goes back to untangling his partner.

* * *

By the time Deeks has completely untangled his partner from the Duck-Tape, it's two a.m. Both can't stop yawning, and Kensi's so tired that she forgets she's shirtless. In front of her partner. Deeks certainly hasn't forgotten though, and as he helps Kensi up off the ground, he finds himself looking where a good partner certainly should not. But if his dreams are any indication, Deeks is already nowhere near being a good partner. But, standing in front his incredibly, gorgeous and shirtless partner, Deeks can't himself to care. After he helps her up, Kensi heads into the kitchen, and Deeks wonders if this is his cue to leave. But he is answered when, a couple of seconds later, his partner reappears with two beers. And, unfortunately, she is now wearing a shirt.

She plops down on her sofa, and turns so her back is against the arm, and she is facing the other end. Without a word, Deeks sits down next to her and turns the same way. Feeling daring, Deeks slides his feet on top of hers, and takes extreme pleasure when she doesn't push him away, just quivers slightly. Kensi opens up her beer and takes a sip, before saying,

"I guess I owe you an explanation now, huh?" All Deeks does is nod, so Kensi continues without an interruption. "I was standing on the back of the couch, trying to Duck-Tape the speaker in place. I needed a lot of Duck-Tape, so I unrolled the roll a lot before I climbed up. It was sort-of hard to reach, so I was on my tippy toes. I kept getting the tape messed up, so I would just stick it to a part of me to throw away later. The speaker fell and unbalanced me. Straight onto the Duck-Tape. My hands had pieces of useless Duck-Tape, so for some odd reason, I tried to roll out of the Duck-Tape. The rest isn't hard to figure out."

Kensi is blushing bright red by the time she finishes, and Deeks can't help but think it's the most adorable thing he has ever seen. And Wonder Woman Blye and adorable, aren't often used in the same sentence. Deeks ponders her explanation for a second, then unable to help himself, he breaks out into guffaws of laughter. Deeks laughs so hard tears fall out of his eyes, and after a second, Kensi joins in. It is pretty funny, now that she isn't covered in Duck-Tape anymore. Then, after they both calm down, Kensi narrows her eyes at Deeks.

"You will not ever mention this to anyone else. _Ever_. Do you understand me Deeks?" Their eyes meet, and something passes between them. The tension in the room reaches an unbearable level, and both Kensi and Deeks want to kiss the other so much it's painful not to.

"What's to stop me, huh?" Deeks says quietly, the joke falls flat, and it's seen as it was truly meant. A challenge to Kensi. And Kensi Marie Blye, _never _backs down from a challenge. So Kensi for once allows herself to give in to what she wants oh so badly. She pushes herself, and straddles Deeks lap all in one motion. Then she presses her lips firmly to his.

It's the most unbelievably soft kiss either of them has ever experienced. It's so gentle as it begins, conveying every single emotion they have wanted for years to express. But, it heats up, the sexual tension that had been between them since they first met finally explodes, with electricity sparkling between them. They pull apart only when air becomes essential, and even then, their lips stay millimeters apart as they gasp for breath. Their eyes meet, and they have a silent conversation. Stormy blue, and mismatched brown, both bursting with the emotions the kiss has brought up. Their eyes say the words that it is still too early to say aloud. When Kensi finally speaks, not moving from away from Deeks in the slightest, her lips brush his, and her voice is shaky.

"If you tell anyone… I will never do that again." The threat causes Deeks to smirk, because she knows Kensi would not be able to help herself. Instead of a witty comeback, Deeks forces his lips to resist crushing hers, and to just get out a few words.

"Then you better believe that I'll never say a word, not even on my deathbed." Then Deeks grins and pulls her in for another kiss.

**Not entirely happy with the ending, and I'm no good at writing kiss scenes, but I HAD to have them kiss, so it is what is. Sorry for any mistakes, and please give me your opinions in a review!**


End file.
